


Don't forget us, Don't forget me

by Rurulikesrain



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Forgetting, Guanlin and his hyungs, M/M, No Mature Content, PanWink - Freeform, Second Chances, different ages, love wanna one, might mention other characters, they're not students here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurulikesrain/pseuds/Rurulikesrain
Summary: Coming back to Korea after 2 years, Guanlin had imagined himself facing Jihoon again in a lot of possible situations. Being hated, is what he's expecting most. But what he wasn't expecting is for him to be forgotten, literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This is Ruru. I actually started this work for months now but I just had the guts to post this now. I miss Guanlin and Jihoon so much and I'm sure a lot of us will be missing wanna one interactions after Dec 2018. I hope you enjoy this story.

It’s been 2 years.  
  
2 long years of staying in Taiwan to think about everything.   
  
And now, he thinks he's ready to face them or rather him again. 

  
  
When Guanlin informed his closest friends about going back to Korea, they seemed pretty excited about it. 

  
  
(Group Chat)  
  
Guanlin: Hyungs~~   
  
Minhyun: Oh Guanlin, what's up? It’s been almost a month since you posted here in our group-chat  
  
Jaehwan: Ya Guanlinaaa we missed you so much. How have you been?  
  
Seongwoo: Guanlin, when will you be coming back here in Korea?   
  
Guanlin: That's exactly the reason why I haven't posted anything here for the past month hyungs... I was busy processing my transfer there in Korea. The company I was working here has opened their branch in Korea so I volunteered to transfer because I missed you haha   
  
Seongwoo: Really? What a great news! We missed you too Guanlin.   
  
Jaehwan: We really do miss you here little bro. But I can’t be too sure if you missed us or that person...  
  
Guanlin: of course I missed you hyungs~ I also missed the others  
  
Jaehwan: Others? Or just a particular person?   
  
Minhyun: Jaehwan, stop that. I’m just beside you so I’ll kick you if you continue saying what’s in your mind.   
  
Jaehwan: You could have told me that personally minmin. No need to broadcast your love for me in our group chat.   
  
Seongwoo: Ewww love birds... Kindly leave this group chat immediately before you poison the mind of our little bro.   
  
Guanlin: Hahaha. It’s okay Seongwoo hyung. I'm used to the teasing of Jaehwan hyung.   
I'm not so little anymore Seongwoo hyung~   
  
Jaehwan: That's right Seongwoo. It’s been 2 years since Guanlin left to Taiwan so he's 24 years old now. Not so young anymore. And what do you mean 'ew love birds'? You're just jealous because your danii is not here hahahaha   
  
Seongwoo: Yaaa Jaehwan who's jealous? Can you still kick him Minhyun?   
  
Minhyun: Ya, you two stop arguing. Or else I’ll remove you here in the group chat.   
  
Jaehwan: yeah minmin.   
  
Minhyun: So back to the topic, when will you be coming back here in Korea then Guanlin-ah?   
  
Guanlin: I'll be there next week hyung. So excited to see you again.   
  
Seongwoo: Woah. That's fast. We should hang out then. I'll be arranging my sched for next week so we can have lots of time.   
  
Jaehwan: Us too, we'll be fixing our scheds Guanlin.   
  
Minhyun: Okay. I guess you still have lots of things to prepare Guanlin so we'll leave you to it. See you soon!  
  
Seongwoo: See you next week Guanlin!  
  
Jaehwan: See you soon Guanlin!   
  
Guanlin: Thanks Minhyun hyung! See you soon hyungs!

  
  
After exiting the group chat, Guanlin went back packing his things. There's still a lot of things on his room to be packed. He was sorting his files when suddenly he saw a picture fell out of a folder he was holding. He picked it up and as soon as he saw the faces smiling brightly he immediately questioned himself, am I really ready to face him now? After all I’ve done?  
  
\------  
  
After a week, Guanlin arrived at Korea. He first went to the apartment he will be staying. He and his friends planned to hang out tomorrow and will be having sleepover at Minhyun and Jaehwan's apartment since the couple lived together since college years. After arranging the things he needs, he went out to stroll around.   
  
It’s only been 2 years since he left, but Guanlin thinks that he had been gone for a long time. He walked from his apartment to the metro area. Looked around from one store to another, observed people walking through the streets, listened to the different musics played by different stores, _Woah! How I’ve missed these!_ Guanlin thought.   
  
"It's not like I can only see these things here in Korea" Guanlin murmurs while walking to a more quiet area.   
  
"But, it’s just that the pl--"   
  
Guanlin stopped. What he was going to say was put on halt because he just realized where he was right now.   
  
He was standing outside a familiar, erase that out, very familiar place and might be one of the important places in his life.   
  
He stood there for about 5 minutes thinking whether he should enter or not. _I guess I’ll just visit the place to see if there's changes_ , he thought.   
  
He slowly pushed the door and hesitantly entered the store. He noticed that there were no major changes in the place. _The chairs and tables were still the same, maybe they just added some_ , looking at the different arrangement, he thought. The counter still has 3 receiving counters for when you order the drink and food you want. The 5 cabinets for books were now 7, still placed under the stairs. There are different kind of books in the cabinets. Academic books, Fiction books, Horror books, even a recipe book can be found there. All books were covered in different colors hiding the original cover with the title of the books making you not judge the books by its cover, Guanlin remembered the answer of one staff when he asked why they were all the books were covered. Guanlin scanned the books and got one and opened it.   
  
"Steps in forgetting someone" Guanlin read the title.   
  
_What the--_ , Guanlin thought. _Why would I pick this one out of all the books here?_ he thought.   
  
Feeling flustered, he closed the book and returned it to the shelf where it belongs.   
  
_Why do I feel nervous?_ he thought. After putting the book back, he went upstairs to go to his favorite part on this place, the Veranda.   
  
In the upper floor of the place, there lies one of the most beautiful place on earth. The upper floor don't have a lot of people unlike the first floor which people usually enjoy because of the aroma of coffee filling in the place and the slow tempo music played enough to make people relax with it and enough to not disturb people reading their chosen books. But for Guanlin, no matter how much tempting the first floor is because of the aroma of the coffee, the veranda in the upper floor is still the best thing for him.   
  
The upper floor has another door so he pushed the door and walked to his favorite spot in that place, in the rightest part, and sat there.   
  
As soon as he sat, Guanlin felt as if he's back going back in his past. 

  
  
The first time he went to that cafe.   
  
It was almost 6 years when he first entered this cafe. Complaining how crowded the library and how noisy it was, Guanlin thought that he needed another place to study then for his exams. He went outside the university and walked and walked to find a solemn place to study. After walking for 4 blocks from university, he entered a not-so-familiar street and ending up walking for like another 10 minutes when he spotted this cafe. Forgetting what his actual purpose, he immediately went inside thinking of taking a rest from all the walking he had done. After getting his iced americano from the counter, he looked for a table he could occupy but there seems to be none except for the 2 tables nearest to the door which he thought was the most disturbed place on that cafe. Noticing that he's somewhat hesitant to occupy the said tables, a cafe worker which he concludes because of the uniform he's wearing moved toward him told him that they still have vacant chairs upstairs and leading him to the staircase which is quite hidden in the inner portion of cafe. After thanking the worker, Guanlin went upstairs and to his dismay it was a veranda. _No choice I guess_ , he thought. There were only 6 tables (with number and buzzers on it) in the veranda, 4 small tables for 2 persons and 2 medium tables for 4 people.   
  
_At least it’s quiet here_ (literally because there's no one here) he thought. He sat on the table #4 on the left corner of the veranda facing table #1 and beside table #5. He put down his iced americano and started to get the book on his bag to study. He's on his 3rd page when he heard someone's footsteps. Not bothering to look up, he continued reading and highlighting the important part of the lesson when he was distracted by a pair of legs (on his peripheral vision) walking back and forth.   
  
Somewhat pissed and disturbed, Guanlin looked up and saw a person pacing back and forth. He was quite familiar, Guanlin thought. He tries squinting his eyes to see clearly the boy's face but due to the pacing back and forth movement of the other person Guanlin couldn't focus.   
  
Eyes still on the other person, the person looked at him with a mixed of confusion and irritated look.   
  
"What are you looking at?" the other person asked him.   
  
"Sorry but would you mind sitting down or staying in one place?” Guanlin asked.

The boy didn’t respond. He just continue looking at Guanlin.

“I mean can you stay in one area? Look, I’m trying to read here but I can’t concentrate since I can see you walking back and forth and it’s disturbing me” Guanlin explained while pointing the book he’s holding to.

The boy stared at him for a while, smiled and started laughing.

 _What the? Is he making fun of me?_ Guanlin thought while staring at the boy.

Shocked and confused, Guanlin arranged his things on his bag, Americano on his hand and is standing already ready to go since he really felt annoyed and weird at the person laughing.

“Wait” the person said while trying to stop himself from laughing.

Annoyed but still listened, Guanlin looked back and saw the person sitting down in the rightest part of the veranda and motioning him to sit down in the chair.

“I’m sorry I just can’t help myself to laugh. Take a seat here and let’s chat for a bit” the other person told him.

Still hesitating, Guanlin don’t know but he still moves towards the boy, stared at him and sat in the chair.

“What?” Guanlin asked.

“You know, I don’t mean to laugh, I’m sorry about that one. It’s just that you sound so, you’re not from here right? I mean Korea. You do have this accent when you speak.” The other person said while still smiling.

“You’re right, I’m not from Korea. So that’s why you were laughing because I have this weird accent?” Guanlin asked.

“No, no, Not that it’s weird, it’s more of like cute, or appealing to listen.” The other replied while directly looking at his eyes.

Guanlin is really feeling weird. _I mean doesn’t this person looked annoyed earlier but now he won’t stop smiling_ , he thought.

“By the way you’re from Seoul Uni right? You look familiar. Its looks like I’ve met you but I’m not sure where.”

“Yes, 1st year. We might’ve met in the uni before”

“1st year? So why are you talking to me informally? Call me sunbae or hyung. I’m a 2nd year at Seoul Uni”

“What? You’re older than me? Not to offend you but you do look like a high school student” Guanlin said. He was really surprised that he’s younger than this person, especially when he laughs and smile.

“I won’t be offended. I’ll take that as a compliment. I mean I do have this cute and baby faced appearance that’s why I’m usually mistaken as young as a high school student.” The other proudly replied, smiling at Guanlin.

“I mean, you’re shorter than me that’s why I was mistaken.” Guanlin said while smirking.

“Ha Ha Ha” the other sarcastically laughed.

“I’m not that short, it’s just that you’re quite tall.” He added and they both laughed.

Guanlin didn’t know but there’s something with this person that makes him comfortable and he wanted to know more about this person. And he’s sure that it’s not his galaxy-like eyes and cute laugh that made him want to befriend him but maybe he’s just denying it.

“Lai Guanlin by the way.” Guanlin offered his hand to the other.

“Park Jihoon here” Jihoon accepted.

“And don’t forget to add hyung there, okay?” he added while still holding Guanlin’s hand.

And Guanlin nods while laughing and there he realized that talking to this cute short person might be more worthwhile than studying for his exams.

Guanlin smiled as he remembered meeting that person.

Ring~ Ring~Ring~

Guanlin’s thought was interrupted as he hears his phone ringing.

“Oh, hi Minhyun hyung!” he said as he answered the phone.

“Where are you Guanlin? Are you still on your apartment?” Minhyun said.

“No, I’m actually outside now, just strolling around” Guanlin answered.

“Oh great. Actually, we’re planning to meet with Seongwoo early today to buy you a welcome back gift but we might buy something that you don’t like so we agreed to let you choose the gift.” Minhyun said.

“Hyung~ I really appreciate the thought but there’s actually no need to buy me a gift”

“Guanlin” Minhyun said slowly.

“Hyung, it’s really o---“

“Guanlinaaa, do you want your hyungs to be mad at you?” _It’s not Minhyun hyung’s voice,_ Guanlin thought.

“Jaehwan hyung, of course not. But I don’t want to bother you.” Guanlin reasoned out.

“You’re not bothering us okay? So we’ll just send you the details on where will be meeting you, okay? Byeee. See you there!” Jaehwan hurriedly said and end the call not giving a chance for Guanlin to respond.

Guanlin just looked at his phone and a message from Minhyun appeared, he opened it and sighed.

 _I guess it’s time to go._ Guanlin thought. He stood up and was walking away from the table he just sat and smiled. “Hoping to be with you here again”, Guanlin smiled as he said those words.

Guanlin couldn’t contain his excitement when he saw his hyungs after not seeing them for a long time. After all the hugs he received from them he still insisted that there is no need for them to buy him a gift, he still cannot do anything about it because simply they won’t let him stop them, just telling him that _your our beloved dongsaeng so why not?_ They all reasoned out and that’s why they’re currently visiting different stores to see what they would give Guanlin

After a long discussion between Jaehwan and Seongwoo, they entered another store to buy Guanlin a watch after finally deciding what to give him.

“This looks nice.”

“No, this looks better.”

“Then I’ll just buy this for myself then.”

Guanlin hears Jaehwan and Minyhun bickering.

“Then buy it. Who’s stopping you?”

And of course Seongwoo joining them.

_How he missed them!_ Guanlin thought. Even though they’re noisy and stubborn he surely missed them. He strolled around the store waiting for his hyungs to decide but suddenly stopped when he saw the person who has the most beautiful eyes entering a store.

Guanlin was staring at him and he can’t stop. He was shaking and his heart beating fast.

“Waah!” Jaehwan surprised him from his back.

Guanlin didn’t move. He might haven’t noticed his hyungs in his side by now.

“Guanlin? Are you alright? You’re sweating?” Minhyun said concernly.

“We actually found the perfect watch for you, it will be good with your light ski--, Hello! I’m here.” Jaehwan moved in front of Guanlin and waved his hand.

“I’m quite offended that you’re not listening to me. I know you don’t want us to give you a gift but you know your important to us and you know it’s import---“ Jaehwan stopped as he felt Minhyun’s finger on his lips indicating him to stop.

Jaehwan removed Minhyun’s finger and held it.

“Minmin, we just wanted to make Guanlin happy right? But since he’s not listeni—“ Jaehwan was again interrupted by Minhyun but this time he was held by Minhyun’s two hands, each on his cheeks and he was slowly turned around facing the other side of the store.

“What the--,” Jaehwan stopped as he finally realized what’s happening.

“Oh! Oh!” Jaehwan said while looking at each one of them.

“That’s what we’re trying to make you realize but you just won’t stop talking” Seongwoo said.

“Guanlin, are you okay? Should we go? “ Minhyun asks him.

“If you’re uncomfortable we can go now.” Seongwoo added.

“No, no. I’m fine hyung.” Guanlin responded.

“I ‘m also looking for a chance to meet and talk to him” Guanin added while trying to smile but a sad smile is clearly visible on his face.

Guanlin moved forward. His hyungs following him making sure he’ll be okay.

 _This is it._ Guanlin thought.

With heavy and anxious steps, Guanlin got closer to that person whose busy looking for necklaces.

“Hi.” Guanlin simply said.

The other person looked at him. He wanted to say something more but how can he when looks so dazzling and Guanlin swears he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen since the 1st day he met him. His brown hair, high nose, his gloss tainted lips and fluffy cheeks.

The other person just looked at him. No hint of expression at first and slowly changes to a confused looking face.

“H-hi?” Guanlin repeated trying hard not to stutter especially now that he’s seen the galaxy-like eyes he’s been missing for so long.

The other person still didn’t respond to him and just continued looking at him with and-then-what-expression.

 _This is it._ Guanlin thought.

“I-i mean, how have you been Jihoon-hyung?” Guanlin asked.

After deciding that he’ll be back in Korea, Guanlin imagined this situation. Facing Jihoon like this. A lot of times. But what he didn’t expected is for him to ask that question.

_Am I stupid? Of all the things I could’ve said, how have you been? After all the things I’ve done? Can I punch myself?_ Guanlin refrained himself from punching himself at that moment, _maybe later_ , Guanlin thought.

And finally, Jihoon responded.

“Uhm, Hi? I-im sorry, b-but who are you?”

But it’s not what Guanlin is expecting to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! May I know your reactions about the 1st chapter? or should i still continue this story? I'll be waiting for your feedback and thank you everyone. Love lots.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Ruru


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up. I actually wanted to update 2 chapters this week but since I actually have difficulty in deciding a certain part of the story, that's why I can only post one. Sorry for the long wait. And I hope you continue to love this story! Fighting!
> 
> P.s. 
> 
> Sorry for the inconsistent spaces.

“Uhm, Hi? I-im sorry, b-but who are you?”

\----------

One. Being ignored and will be hated.

Two. Being shouted and will be hated.

That’s what Guanlin expected to happen on the day he will meet Jihoon again after what happened 2 years ago.

_But, being questioned on who am I? Not in a million years_. Guanlin thought.

_So he’s really doing it like this? I know I’ve done something unforgivable but forgetting me intentionally? It’s more understandable if he acts like he should act, shout or ignore me. I won’t give up like this_. Guanlin thought.

“Ji-Jihoon-hyung, I-I know I’ve done some—“ Guanlin started nervously.

“Some-something that’s no—“ Guanlin continued but immediately interrupted by Jihoon.

“I mean, I'm asking your name since I don’t know you.’ Jihoon said.

Guanlin and his hyungs just stared at Jihoon with an are-you-sure-expression?

“I can’t understand. Do you really have to do this Jihoon-hyung? Can I talk to you somewhere? Alone?” Guanlin asked. If Jihoon is desperate in intentionally forgetting him, Guanlin is desperate to talk to him and explain things. _I can’t give up. I can’t give up Jihoon again_. Guanlin thought.

Jihoon’s facial expression is changing to an annoyed look. He pursed his lips and sighs.

“I don’t even know you or any of you” Jihoon started.

“I think you’re not getting any sense on what I’m saying so here’s the thing, I actually have an amnesia. So I can’t remember a lot of things in my past. Not just you” Jihoon continued.

Guanlin was speechless. Jihoon’s words not sinking on his mind.

Jihoon.

Amnesia.

Can’t remember.

Things in the past.

Guanlin feels like he’s getting dizzy. He was holding on to Minhyun for support.

“Since you mentioned my name, I guess you knew me? Or do we know each other?” Jihoon asks directly at Guanlin.

Guanlin wanted to respond but his words won’t come out from his mouth.

“Yes, yes, Jihoon-ah. We’re actually friends. “ Seongwoo said.

“We’re actually close friends with each other since we’ve also studied in Seoul Uni” Jaehwan said.

Jihoon’s facial expression is changing from annoyance to acknowledgment.

“Oh, so you also know Jinyoung, Daehwi and Woojin?” Jihoon asks.

“Of course, we’re also friends with them, but we rarely contact each other now,” MInhyun said with a noticeable sad tone of his voice.

Jaehwan and Seongwoo slowly nods in agreement of what Minhyun said.

“By the way, I need to go now” Jihoon said while looking at his watch.

“Oh s-sure.” Seongwoo said.

“Before I forgot, may I know your names?” Jihoon asked looking directly at Guanlin.

“Seongwoo here, Ong Seongwoo” Seongwoo said while reaching out his hand to Jihoon.

“Kim Jaehwan here, by the way we are your hyungs except for him” Jaewhan said while pointing to Guanlin who is next to him.

Jihoon looked at Guanlin. And Guanlin since the beginning is staring at Jihoon.

“And, you are?”

Jihoon is waiting for Guanlin to tell his name but Guanlin is not uttering a single word

“Minhyun here. Hwang Minhyun. And he’s La-“

“Lai Guanlin” Guanlin finally said while still staring at Jihoon who’s also staring back at him.

“Nice to meet you. All of you.” Jihoon said. Gaze shifting from person to person.

“See you soon? I’ll try to contact Jinyoung. Maybe we can help you in your recovery from amnesia.” Minhyun innocently said.

“S-sure. That would be great. I hope memories with all of you would be good.” Jihoon finally said before waving goodbye and exiting the store.

Guanlin is feeling weird. He’s confused, dizzy and apologetic in the same time.

He still can’t believe what Jihoon said but one thing is for sure, he’s feeling guilty about it.

\----------

Daehwi’s in the middle of composing when he received an incoming video call from Jihoon.

Daewhi answered his phone and wasn’t surprised when he saw Jinyoung and Woojin’s faces who’s waving in the video.

“How you doing there everyone?” Woojin started.

“Still fine, still handsome.” Jinyoung responded.

“What a confident child this is.” Woojin scoffs.

“Not a child anymore, Woojin hyung.”

“Shush you two!” Daehwi interrupted.

“Oh hi there, Jihoon hyung. How’s the visit to your doctor?” Daehwi asked.

“Just the same, no big process on my memories. Still saying that it’s either slowly coming back like who knows how many years would that take or just be permanently forgotten.” Jihoon casually sighed.

Daehwi may acknowledge that Jihoon is not really having difficulty in his condition but who would like their memories be erased right?

Daehwi moves from his working table to the sofa to be more comfortable in talking to his friends while hearing the bickering of Woojin and Jinyoung, sometimes hearing Jihoon joining them.

They’ve been friends since they met in Seoul Uni. Eleven of them in total got close even in different years and different majors. But since a lot of things happened, they somewhat got disconnected with each other but still Daehwi is grateful that this three friends of his, managed to still contact each other.

_But it will be more fun if we’re complete_. Daehwi admitted.

Daehwi’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Woojin singing.

“What kind of singing is that?” Daehwi asks.

“Is that even singing? It’s more of like shrieking!” Jinyoung teased.

They all laughed at Jinyoung remarks even Woojin who stopped what he’s doing.

“Hahaha. Oh by the way, I met some people from Seoul Uni earlier at the mall. They kinda know us” Jihoon said while trying himself to stop laughing.

“Oh. Don’t be surprised Jihoon hyung since we’re quite popular in the University.” Jinyoung proudly said

“Yeah, us dance majors are more popular than other majors, especially for girls” Woojin added.

Daewhi hissed. Music majors are also popular but he’s not really in the mood to argue with that.

“Did you asked what major were they? Or like maybe their names?” Daehwi asked.

“They’re not girls though” Jihoon responded to what Woojin said earlier.

“Didn’t asked for their majors but they’ve mentioned their names.” Jihoon started.

“Can’t really remember, but they’re like 4 of them and they’ve mentioned that we’re friends with them and quite close with us.” Jihoon continued.

Daehwi froze and noticed that he’s not the only one who’s not talking. Jinyoung and Woojin who’s usually chatty most of the time arguing got silent and Daehwi knows they’re thinking of the same thing.

“Heeey! Guuuys!!” Jihoon calling while waving his hand.

“Yep we’re still here. C-can you somewhat describe them?” Woojin nervously asked.

Jihoon closed his eyes for like minutes and opened it before facing his friends.

“Oh I kinda remember it. There’s this person with a small face but Jinyoung’s face is still smaller. He has three moles on his face.” Jihoon said while pointing to the side of his face where he’s seen the moles.

“Seongwoo? Gong Seongwoo?” Jihoon said.

“It’s Ong Seongwoo-hyung. How about the others?” Daehwi said.

“Oh. Sorry for that. Then this person, Jaehwan? He’s shorter than them and he has this fluffy cheeks.” Jihoon continued.

“Yeah. We know him.” Woojin said.

“Then, this person who’s taller than Jaehwan and has this fox-like face” Jihoon said while stretching his eye upwards to describe the eyes of Minhyun.

“Yep, Minhyun-hyung,” Jinyoung agreed.

Daehwi is scared.

They know these persons and as much as he would like to imagine that Daniel-hyung would be the last person Jihoon met, it was impossible because he’s in US with Woojin. But he’s still hoping for at least 1% that it will not be that person.

“And the last one?” Daehwi nervously asked.

Daehwi looked at the expression of Jinyoung and Woojin, and Daehwi can see that they’re also feeling nervous. Jinyoung who’s biting his nails and Woojin biting his lips.

“The last one.”

Daehwi is silently praying that it will not be him.

“He has this,

Daewhi closing his eyes and hoping that it’s not him.

“Pale skin which is more emphasized because of his black hair, high nose and he’s the tallest among them”

Daehwi finally opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed is Jihoon.

Jihoon’s serious facial expression after describing him.

“Geonglin? Lee Gwanglin?”

“It’s Guanlin. Lai Guanlin.” Daehwi said.

Again, silence overtake their video call. All waiting for Jihoon to talk.

30 seconds passed. A minute passed. 2 minutes passed and Jihoon talked again.

“He also looks tired from the noticeable dark circles under his eyes” Jihoon said while looking downwards.

Daehwi knows they should also talk so that Jihoon won’t notice.

“Yes. He’s always like that when he’s stressed.” Daehwi added and unconsciously smiled when he remembered hearing that from Guanlin in the past.

“S-so, w-what things have you talked to earlier?” Woojin cautiously asked.

“Nothing important really. They just told me that we’re close friends with them and maybe they can help me recover my memories.” Jihoon said.

Daehwi’s not sure but in a split of a second he saw Jihoon smirked, but he’s probably wrong.

“A-and? N-nothing else?” Jinyoung asked.

“Nothing. I was kinda rushing earlier for my doctor’s appointment but they said they’ll contact you soon so that we could meet.” Jihoon said

“O-kay. I’m sorry Daewhi and hyungs, I actually need to go now. Need to finish something. Bye!” Jinyoung rushedly said and left the video call.

“M-me too. They’re calling me to practice. Bye guys!” Woojin also waved goodbye and exited the video call.

“So? How about you?” Jihoon asked Daehwi.

Daehwi don’t mind talking one-on-one with Jihoon. But not this time.

“I’m actually c-composing when you called earlier Jihoon-hyung, a-and actually I need to finish it to by early tomorrow. Sorry!” Daehwi reasoned out while bowing his head to imply that he’s sorry about it.

“Hahahaha. No big deal. I know you’re all busy but see you all soon. Bye” Jihoon said while waving goodbye.

After Jihoon excited the video call, Daehwi felt his shoulders relaxed. He lied down on the sofa bed he’s sitting on, busy thinking of the things that might happen when Jihoon starts getting his memories back.

_Ring~Ring~_

_Who’s calling on a time like this? I need time to think,_ Daewhi thought.

He sat up when he saw the names on his phone’s screen,

Jinyoung and Woojin.

He accepted the call and their worried faces welcomed him in the video call.

“Daehwi-ya~, what should we do?” Jinyoung worriedly asked him.

Daehwi didn’t need to ask what he means and he absolutely don’t have an idea on what to do. But first he needs to break the worried wall engulfing them because it’s not helping them in any way.

“I certainly don’t know Jinyoung. W-wait, I thought you needed to do something urgently?” Daewhi asked.

“I lied, okay? I can’t face Jihoon-hyung after what I’ve heard. I’m afraid he’d ask things about them. About him.” Jinyoung said.

“I knew you were lying. We all knew that you’re vacant within this time and you too Woojin hyung? It’s like 7 pm here in Korea so that’s like 5 am there in US and you said you’re practicing? Do you think Jihoon-hyung will not notice you?” Daewhi asked them.

Jinyoung and Woojin didn’t even tried to rebut.

Daehwi’s sorry for what he said, but for them to behave differently will not help their situation.

“I’m sorry. I know we’re all shocked that they met again but it’s not like we can prevent it okay. Maybe we weren’t just expecting it to be this, this soon” Daehwi said.

“I know. But should we let Jihoon-hyung meet them again? What if they mentioned their relationship in the past?” Jinyoung asked.

“Same thoughts. For sure Jihoon will be asking about his memories with them a-and, we don’t know why he’s back here or why would he want to meet Jihoon again.” Woojin said.

“I know we’re all worried about Jihoon-hyung but just hypothetically, like what if, what if he wants Jihoon-hyung back?” Jinyoung asked.

Daehwi wasn’t expecting to hear that. But what if?

“I don’t know. We can’t decide that.” Daehwi responded.

“It’s for Jihoon-hyung to decide, but since he can’t remember him or their relationship in the past maybe we could also protect him” Daehwi suggested.

No one was talking.

“Okay. We’ll just wait for them to contact us and then we’ll decide. Okay?” Daehwi said.

And they all nod in agreement.

And again Daehwi lied down again on the sofa bed after ending the video call.

_And the waiting games begin_. Daehwi thought.

\----------

It’s 8 in the evening and instead of having fun in Minhyun and Jaehwan’s apartment, they found themselves sitting in circle staring at each other except for Guanlin who’s staring on the floor. They weren’t able to get a decent dinner in the mall and the groceries they just bought were just placed on the floor.

Everyone was hesitant to speak.

Seongwoo and Jaehwan was just staring at Minhyun, implying him to talk to Guanlin.

“Guanlin” Minhyun started.

“Hyung, I’m okay.” Guanlin immediately responded.

“Guanlin” This time Seongwoo mentioned him.

“Hyung, I’m okay. I’m trying to be okay.” Guanlin said while running his hands through his hair.

Silence overtake the room again.

“I’m sorry hyungs. It’s just that I was quite shocked to know about Jihoon-hyung’s situation.” Guanlin said while laying his head on the table in front of him.

No one was talking but he can feel the other moving closer to him. Patting his back and hugging him.

“We also didn’t know about that. We haven’t in contact with any of them for like almost 2 years too.” Seongwoo said.

“I just feel so guilty about it. Isn’t it my fault?” Guanlin said.

“Don’t be, okay? No one’s at fault. It’s not your fault. We don’t know the whole story but don’t blame yourself, okay?” Minhyun said.

“And I can’t even talk or even ask him about it” Guanlin said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll try to contact them so that we could meet and you can talk to him, okay?” Jaehwan said.

Guanlin raised his head and found his hyungs softly smiling at him.

_How blessed I am to have these hyungs_ , Guanlin thought and gave them a smile back.

\----------

Jihoon exited the video call and he didn’t know he was holding his breath. He stayed in the living room thinking he needs a lot of space to breathe.

He stayed there for almost an hour before deciding to stand up.

He’s on his way to his room when he saw the door of the room across his bedroom and hesitantly, Jihoon slowly turned the knob to enter the room.

It’s been almost two years since he has this amnesia. As per doctor’s advice, he should move back to his parent’s house since living alone might trigger some depressive symptoms to patients when they get annoyed or irritated by not remembering things.

But, a year ago he moved in this apartment. They mutually agree with his parents that even though he has amnesia, he can think more clearly in a peaceful environment. Jihoon’s mom, still uncertain to leave his son alone but Jihoon insisted that he prefers be the one remembering things naturally than letting other people feed him the memories he’s forgotten. As per his doctor’s advice, memories may be recollected after meeting someone or seeing things related to some persons and memories, that’s why a month ago, he went home with a lot of packages welcoming him home. 5 big boxes were delivered inside his apartment and a letter was placed on top of it.

_Jihoon-ah, Mom sent this packages for you to help you recover your memories. If you have time, don’t just play games, open these boxes and take your time scanning the things inside. There are some of your things from your childhood and high school days in boxes 1 and 2 and boxes 3, 4 and 5 are the things from your previous apartment when you were in Seoul University. Open these, and don’t just lay on bed, okay?_

_P.s. I didn’t called you beforehand because I know you’ll complain, that’s why I just wrote you this letter. Eat well, okay?_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Entering the room now, Jihoon re-read the letter his mom gave him and realized that he’s only opened boxes 1 and 2.

_Maybe it’s time to open these remaining boxes now_. Jihoon thought.

He opened the first box and saw things like cd’s, scripts, notes and even sketches of dance formations. _My academic things._ He thought.

He didn’t dwell on it much and proceeded to open the next box. Pictures. A lot of pictures. Pictures of his friends, his life in Seoul Uni. He recognized everyone in the pictures including his friends and the persons he met earlier.

He then proceeded to open the last box which is the biggest and on its cover, there’s a fragile tape plastered on it and nervously, he opened it and the first things he saw was the things covered in a safe cover which he tried to open and in what he’s expecting, it was picture frames, a lot of them.

Smiles plastered on the faces on the picture frame.

Different locations, different poses, different time but the smiles on their faces is not changing.

Everyone who can see their smiles will know that they’re truly happy. Smiles not only showing on their lips but smiling with their eyes.

And that’s when tears started dripping on Jihoon’s face.

He can’t take it anymore.

He’s still holding the letter from his mom and he started crying.

_I’m sorry Mom, I never wanted to complain about these but I wanted to get away with this._

_I’m sorry Mom, you spent a lot of your efforts in taking care of me and even though I’m feeling guilty, it’s the only way I know that I can escape from this nightmare._

_I’m sorry Mom, I never wanted to do this, but I have to._

Jihoon cried and cried for who knows how long until he’s feeling better.

Jihoon stood up and moved to the last box and got one picture frame with the photo of him kissing Guanlin on the cheeks.

“Too good to be true and too good to last” Jihoon said loudly.

He got another frame, with a photo of Guanlin smiling in front of Jihoon who’s taking a picture of him.

“And now you’re back? What for?”

And Jihoon raised his two hands high and he purposely dropped the two frames on the floor.

He walked to the door leaving the shattered glass scattered on the floor and before fully exciting the room, he glanced again at the two broken frames,

“You want to play a game? Let’s do that, Guanlin.” Jihoon said while closing the door loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the twist of the story!! I actually wanted to reveal the twist on the later part of the story but I also thought that it will be more interesting if I insert it in this part (this is the difficulty I encountered while writing this chap).  
> What do you think about the twist? or the flow of the story itself?  
> Will be waiting for your comments and feedback! 
> 
> Thank you everyone.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Ruru


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up!!! Thank you for the comments everyone! It really motivates me to write and I hope you still continue to read this story. This chapter dwells more on Jihoon's feelings and Guanlin's plan on why he's back :) 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading!!

A week had passed before Jihoon received a text from Daehwi informing him about meeting up with the others.

_From: Daehwi_

_Jihoon-hyung, are you available tomorrow night?_

_We’ll be hanging out with Minhyun-hyung and the others._

_Pm me if you can go, okay?_

Upon seeing the message, Jihoon immediately replied.

_To: Daehwi_

_Sure._

_Just send me where and what time we’ll meet._

_Thanks!_

Jihoon, reluctant to move, remained lying down on his bed. A lot of thoughts had been running on his head since he met Guanlin again. He’s been doing well for the past two years, even his pretense on having an amnesia. But now that he’s seen Guanlin again, Jihoon is worried that his hatred may arise when he’s with him and his friends may notice it.

_How could I hate him when I shouldn’t even remember him in the first place?_ Jihoon worries. 

He’s sitting up now, still in bed, thoughts running on his head,

_But what was his reason in coming back?_ Jihoon seriously pondered.

Jihoon deeply sighed and laid again on his bed.

_I’ll just try to figure that out tomorrow._ Jihoon finally decided before falling asleep.

\--------------------

30 minutes before the meeting time, Guanlin’s already on the restaurant. He’s too distracted and nervous today that he decided to come alone despite Guanlin hyungs’ persistence in coming with him. He needs to focus and think.

Later on, Minhyun and Jaehwan arrived at the restaurant and later on, Seongwoo arrived. They greeted each other and his hyungs must have noticed the nervousness he’s feeling. Instead of asking Guanlin about it, they took turns patting his back or head.

Guanlin smiled as a sign of gratitude and somewhat the nervousness he’s feeling might be lessened.

But, no.

The nervousness he’s feeling might’ve been multiplied when he saw Jihoon and his other friends coming in the restaurant.

“So Jaehwan, don’t do and say anything stupid, okay?” Guanlin heard Seongwoo say.

“What stupid?” Jaewhan retaliates and was planning to throw a crumpled tissue but was stopped by Minhyun.

“Behave, you two.” Minhyun slowly said as the others are near their table.

They all greeted each other, awkwardly at first but later on it felt like they’re in their university days again.

Except for Guanlin.

Aside for the fact that he’s feeling nervous because first, Jihoon is here, and second, the cold stares and treatment he’s receiving from Jinyoung since they’ve arrived.

Since they’re 7 of them, 6 of them are facing in front of each other and 1 is sitting in the head part of the table who’s been occupied by Minhyun who is the oldest among them. On Minhyun’s right side, of course Jaehwan, then Guanlin and Seongwoo. On Minhyun’s left side, Jihoon, then Daehwi and Jinyoung.

Guanlin is facing Daehwi but he can’t help but to stare at Jihoon. Guanlin can’t also focus since he can feel the cold stares of Jinyoung but he’s trying not to mind it. While Jinyoung’s upfront behavior is clear, that he’s not welcoming Guanlin, Daehwi’s behavior is different. He’s acting civil when it comes to Guanlin. He still talks to him but not in the usual way he would talk to Guanlin before, he understands them. He’s been friends with them since they’re the same year but they’re also good friends with Jihoon and that’s why they’re also mad at him for what he has done for the latter.

\-----------------

Jihoon would be lying if he says he’s not having fun talking with his friends. Thrice or maybe more times, Jihoon almost forgot that he’s pretending to have an amnesia and he’s supposed to be not remembering things, but he almost blurted out things like “Ya, it was really fun” or “I remember that time” when Jihoon’s hyungs would share things to him “trying to help him recover them” as they would say.

But what Jihoon won’t forgot is the main reason why he went here. To face Guanlin and ask the question.

Jihoon is just finding the right timing to talk to him.

Jaehwan and Seongwoo are sharing stories non-stop.

Minhyun and Daewhi just nodding along, sometimes adding details to the story.

Jinyoung giving cold stares to Guanlin, _Thank you, Jinyoung-ah_. Jihoon thought.

And Guanlin who keeps on stealing glances at Jihoon.

“So what are you doing now, Seongwoo-hyung?” Daehwi asked.

“I’m currently working in a Theatrical production.” Seongwoo responded.

“How about you Jaehwan-hyung and Minhyun-hyung?” Jinyoung asked.

“Oh, we actually own this small recording studio we were able to have just recently. It was from our savings since we were students until we were working.” Minhyun said.

“Wow. So I’m actually composing songs hyungs, can I record in your studio? Where is it located? ” Daehwi excitedly asked,

“Sure, sure. Just tell us when.’ Minhyun replied,

“It’s quite near our apartment. We actually went there recently to show it to Guanlin since he just came back and he’s also curious about it” Jaehwan happily said.

And since Guanlin is mentioned, Jihoon took the chance.

“He came back from where? I mean, Guanlin,” Jihoon innocently asked Jaehwan.

Jihoon notices how everyone became quiet. Jaehwan is not answering him either.

“He-he just came back from Taiwan” Minhyun answered him.

Jihoon just won’t stop there.

“Oh. I see. You went there for vacation? How long were you there?” Jihoon asked now directing the question to Guanlin.

Guanlin just stared at him. Jihoon can see the hesitation on Guanlin’s face.

“I-I’ve been there for almost t-two years.” Guanlin started.

Jihoon waited but Guanlin’s not continuing what he’s saying.

No one is still talking, so Jihoon continued.

“That’s quite long. Is it for what? Vacation?”

“I needed to leave for a reason.” Guanlin slowly said while looking at Jihoon’s eyes.

“Is it for work? Or studies?” Jihoon asked.

“Or for a certain someone?”

Jihoon is also staring at Guanlin. Jihoon can now feel the tension engulfing them.

“For a certain someone. And for myself, as well.” Guanlin said. He’s not even blinking when he said that and Jihoon is pissed at the thought of that.

_It’s like not a big deal to him._ Jihoon thought.

Even before Jihoon could ask a question again, Guanlin talked.

“And I came back here in Korea, for that same reason. I came back here for that person.” Guanlin firmly said.

Jihoon almost scoffs.

Guanlin is looking directly at Jihoon’s eyes. Jihoon can see the firmness in Guanlin’s eyes, and he hates it. But he won’t back down.

“And, do we happen to know, who might be this person?” Jihoon asked with a serious face.

Jihoon already knows he’s the one he’s referring to, but he wants to hear it from Guanlin himself.

The ambience is getting more serious until Jaehwan started coughing and Minhyun and the others, except for Guanlin, exaggeratedly started gathering on his side of the table patting his back and assisting him to drink water.

_These persons are so obvious!_ Jihoon thought as he looked at the mess (his friends acting) in front of him. He smiled unbelievably as he looked at them.

After the act his friends did, they all settled down again in their seats and started chatting, a different topic of course, as if the conversation earlier never happened.

Jihoon’s actually trying to continue the conversation he had with Guanlin but his friends will immediately overlap or cut his words with theirs so Jihoon decided he won’t continue. He’ll back down, just for today.

He tries to look at Guanlin’s side but his phone suddenly rang.

“Excuse me, I’ll just answer this” Jihoon said before leaving.

\---------

As soon as Jihoon left, Guanlin felt that he needed to relax but Guanlin guess he can’t since Jinyoung started talking to him.

“You what? You came back for Jihoon-hyung? I’m expecting that, but you’re just really shameless, you know that?” Jinyoung said while staring at Guanlin coldly.

“Jinyoung-ah, give Guanlin a chance.” Minhyun pleadingly said.

“A chance to what hyung? To hurt Jihoon-hyung again?” Jinyoung responded questionably. His voice starting to get louder now and Daehwi’s hand is gripping the hand he has on the table.

“Jinyoung, let’s calm down okay?” Daewhi said.

“I just agreed to this meet up because I want to help Jihoon-hyung. For him to recover some memories. But I haven’t agreed in keeping silent about Jihoon-hyung’s relationship with him.” Jinyoung said looking at Minhyun and pointing his finger to Guanlin.

“And what he’s done to him” Jinyoung firmly said.

Guanlin’s just keeping his head down while listening to them talking.

“We’re glad that you agreed to meet us but we’re hoping that you’ll also keep silent about the things that happened in the past, Jinyoung.” Jaehwan said.

“We’re not saying that we’ll not tell him about those things but maybe at the right time or let Guanlin tell him those things.” Seongwoo added.

_They’re right_ , Guanlin thought.

“Don’t worry Jinyoung, I’ll tell Jihoon-hyung myself about those things and what happened, but not this soon.” Guanlin finally said.

All eyes and ears are on Guanlin now.

“I know you’re both angry for what I’ve done and I clearly understand that. But please, trust me. Trust me this time, I’ll make it up for Jihoon-hyung and I won’t stop until he forgives me.” Guanlin pleadingly said looking at Jinyoung and Daehwi.

“I don’t know what really happened with you two Guanlin, but we’ve seen Jihoon-hyung at the time you left and I don’t know, I don’t know if we can still trust Jihoon-hyung to you” Daehwi explained.

Silence overtook them.

“Jinyoung and Daehwi, can we at least give Guanlin a chance? At least a chance for him to spend time with Jihoon. If Jihoon will remember the past, then Jihoon himself can decide if he forgives Guanlin or not. We can’t decide on that.” Minhyun said.

“And if he can’t remember? Guanlin will just continue to fool him? Like nothing ever happened? Like he never left him?” Jinyoung retaliates.

“Just give me time, Jinyoung. And as I told you before, whether he will remember me or not, I will really tell him what happened in the past. I don’t intend to hide from him forever.” Guanlin explained.

Guanlin wanted to add something but he was surprised when Seongwoo was elbowing him and saying something that he still want to eat dessert. Guanlin was partly confused but later on realized that he’s trying to change the topic since Jihoon is already visible and is now walking towards their table.

\---------------

Jihoon already back in their table wondering what they’ve been talking about since they have this serious facial expressions, except for Jaehwan and Seongwoo.

“Oh, were just deciding on what flavor of ice cream and cake should we buy.” Seongwoo said.

“I see. I thought you were talking about me behind my back because the atmosphere here just kind of suggest that. Hahaha” Jihoon said as he laughed.

Others also laughed, but an awkward laugh Jihoon notices, except for Guanlin and Jinyoung who still have serious expressions.

They talked and talked until they decided to part ways and Jihoon never had a chance to continue his conversation with Guanlin.

They were now outside the restaurant and they’re now saying their goodbyes and see you soons. Jihoon noticed Guanlin walking towards him and as much as he would like to run and avoid him, he just forced himself to stand still, thinking that he needs to pretend that he’s not remembering at all including the fact that he hates him.

“Jihoon-hyung, thank you for the time today.” Guanlin said.

Jihoon looked at him.

_He’s too close, I need to go now._ Jihoon thought.

“No worries, Guanlin.” Jihoon forcibly smiled.

“Jihoon-hyung, let’s go” Daehwi calls as he started walking away with Jinyoung.

“I need to go now. Bye now, Guanlin.” Jihoon said looking at Guanlin and he doesn’t even wait for Guanlin’s reply when he started walking away.

Jihoon was walking towards Daehwi and Jinyoung when suddenly, his left arm was pulled by someone from the back and that person engulfed him in a hug. A tight hug, specifically.

Jihoon gasped. He doesn’t need to look up to see who that person was, because he recognizes the strong body he was leaning on, the arms that was caging his shaking body and the hands that holds him like he will never let him go. It’s too familiar and Jihoon hates it. He wanted to get away from his hug, but Guanlin is not giving him a chance.

“Just for a minute, please” Jihoon heard Guanlin said.

As much as Jihoon wanted to push Guanlin and shout at him for hugging him despite leaving him, Jihoon would be making a scene and his act will be busted. So Jihoon let Guanlin hugged him but Jihoon won’t return the hug. Never. He just let his arms hang on the side of his body.

“Guanlin, let Jihoon-hyung go.” Jihoon heard Seongwoo said.

“You’re hugging him tightly, Guanlin. Jihoon might collapse from suffocation” Jaehwan added.

Jihoon felt the hug loosen but they’re still close with each other and he’s still suffocated. Not because he’s lacking air but because he’s near with this person that he hates. The person that left him.

“I’m sorry hyung, it’s just that I missed you. Missed you so much” Jihoon heard Guanlin said as he let him go and Jihoon saw the sad look on Guanlin’s face before Jihoon was pulled by Jinyoung and motioned him to ride on the backseat of the cab.

\-------------

Already on his apartment, Jihoon is still angry about what happened.

“How dare he hugged me like that, like nothing happened?” Jihoon said while pacing back and forth in his apartment. He’s too tensed-up. He’s already sweating. He’s trying to remove his jacket to help him cool down but he noticed he felt something on its pocket. His voice recorder. A gift from his doctor, advising him to use it when he starts remembering some things, telling him he should record it and make journal of it. Not helpful though, as Jihoon is not really having amnesia, he’s still carrying the recorder just to complete the pretense he’s been in for almost two years.

_I might’ve put it here when I was changing clothes last time_ , Jihoon thought. He fished it out and to his surprise, the recorder was displaying a red light, implying that it’s been turned on. He sat on the sofa on his living room and he clicked the button to stop the recorder and to his curiosity clicked the button again to play it.

_Thud. Bang._ Jihoon hears the sound of a thing being slammed.

“Excuse me, I’ll just answer this”

Jihoon hears his voice from the recorder. Jihoon then realized that the recorder might have been switched on when he removed his jacket in the restaurant and leave it hanging there on his chair while he answered the call he got from a colleague.

“You what? You came back for Jihoon? I’m expecting that, but you’re just really shameless, you know that?”

Jihoon hears Jinyoung say. 

_What’s this about? They’re talking about me._ Jihoon thought. Curiosity arises so Jihoon placed the recorder near his ear and increased its volume.

“Jinyoung-ah, give Guanlin a chance.” It’s Minhyun-hyung’s voice, Jihoon identified.

Jihoon continued listening as they continued conversing and he noticed their voices getting louder. He also learned then that they really intend to not say anything about his past relationship with Guanlin.

_He hasn’t heard Guanlin’s voice yet. Is he that guilty?_

“Don’t worry Jinyoung, I’ll tell Jihoon-hyung myself about those things and what happened, but not this soon.”

_It’s his voice._

“I know you’re both angry for what I’ve done and I clearly understand that. But please, trust me. Trust me this time, I’ll make it up for Jihoon-hyung and I won’t stop until he forgives me.”

Jihoon can’t believe what he’s hearing.

_Trust him? Again? Who is he fooling?_

“I don’t know what really happened with you two Guanlin, but we’ve seen Jihoon-hyung at the time you left and I don’t know, I don’t know if we can still trust Jihoon-hyung to you”

Jihoon hears Daehwi said. He can feel the sadness in Daehwi’s voice.

_He’s right. They’ve seen him at his worst and he’s glad that they’re always with him at that time._

_And, no._

_Let’s not trust him again._

Silence.

Jihoon thought that they’re already done talking but he heard Minhyun’s voice again.

“Jinyoung and Daehwi, can we at least give Guanlin a chance? At least a chance for him to spend time with Jihoon. If Jihoon will remember the past, then Jihoon himself can decide if he forgives Guanlin or not. We can’t decide on that.”

“And if he can’t remember? Guanlin will just continue to fool him? Like nothing ever happened? Like he never left him?”

Jihoon heard Jinyoung said.

_Don’t worry Jinyoung._

_As much as I want to forget, I will always remember that he left me, and I won’t let that happen again_.

“Just give me time, Jinyoung. And as I told you before, whether he will remember me or not, I will really tell him what happened in the past. I don’t intend to hide from him forever.”

_Telling me what happened won’t change a thing._

_And you should’ve not come back. You should’ve stay hidden from me forever._

Jihoon turned off the recorder as he heard his own voice from it.

He leaned his head on the sofa and sighed heavily.

”So he’s really planning to ask for forgiveness and get back into my life? I can’t believe him. As if, I would let that happen.”

Jihoon still can’t believe what Guanlin had planned to do.

“He’s really shameless. He left and just like that he’ll come back? Come back to me? Spend time with me? Arrrgghhh”

Jihoon is enraged and he’s so flushed now. He could actually punch anything now just to release the anger he’s been feeling.

_I can’t think rationally. I need to calm down_ , Jihoon soothe himself.

He sat on the floor and did his breathing exercise for like 3 minutes before standing up and heading to the room that is across with his bedroom.

He opened the door and walked towards the box near the shattered glasses that was scattered on the floor.

“If I can’t avoid him, then I will not avoid him. If he insist on spending time with me, let him be. However, I won’t promise that it will not be the worst days of his life. I will make him regret his decision in coming back.”

Jihoon said with his evil smirk and proceeded to scan the things in the box that he might use in making Guanlin’s life miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! You may feel that the pace of the story is quite slow but I wanted to emphasize on Jihoon's hatred on Guanlin. But look forward to the next chapter because Jihoon's revenge will start!!! 
> 
> Will be waiting for your feedback about the story!! 
> 
> P.s.  
> I am also thinking to write fics for the Panwink Winter Wonderland but that might delay me from writing the next chapter for this story! Help me decide, juseyo!!!
> 
> Thank you everyone! Fighting!!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Ruru


End file.
